Fluffy Miraculous One-Shots
by darkmagic465
Summary: This is a series of fluffy one-shots for Miraculous Fluff Month.
1. Blush

**Somehow, this became a reveal fic. I just meant for their to be blushing, and it became a reveal fic. Anyway, here's my contribution...**

 **Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 1: Blush**

The model with the blonde mop of hair walked into the classroom, turning stone still as soon as he laid eyes on the designer.

The designer happened to look up and lock eyes with the model.

They both blushed furiously, but didn't look away.

 _~the night before~_

Everything was quiet, so the two heroes finished up their patrol early. But neither of them were ready to go home and tackle their stacks of homework.

Their solution was to just sit on the Eiffel Tower's beams and enjoy the view of their city. The City of Lights, named for its beautiful twinkling lights everywhere you turn.

Neither of them really said anything, content with just enjoying each other's company.

But then the inevitable beeping of their miraculous came.

They both lowered themselves to the ground, not wanting to chance detransforming hundreds of feet up.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo, getting ready to say goodnight to her partner, but she was interrupted before she even got a word out.

"Oh my gosh! It's Ladybug!" squealed a teenage girl.

"I've never been this close to them before! It's like a dream come true."

"Is there an akuma attack?"

The duo was being bombarded by the crowd and they kept giving each other glances as their respective miraculous lost another spot or paw.

They cleared up that there was no akuma attack as quickly as they could and Chat vaulted them away with his staff.

They landed on the nearest rooftop and were prepared to go their separate ways when there were the final beeps and two flashes of light covered the rooftop.

Neither had the time to look away before they saw each other's' civilian identities.

There was a beat of silence before realization sunk in.

"Adrien?!"

"Marinette?!"

And they just stood there, letting the information sink in. Marinette and Ladybug becoming one person. Adrien and Chat Noir merging together.

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's little purse and broke the silence.

"Don't you both have homework due tomorrow?"

They spurred into action at her words, transforming with their kwamis that had recharged as they stood there.

 _~present day~_

The two kept sneaking glances at each other throughout the day, their cheeks flaming up once they got caught.

"What happened between you two?" Alya asked after first period was over.

They looked at each other, blue locking eyes with green.

Neither looked away, but their faces became lobster red.

"There you go, Alya. You broke them!"

 **There's day 1! I think I did pretty good. It feels weird not writing MariChat though, since that's all I've been writing for months.**

 **Anyway, hope y'all liked it. Feel free to review.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	2. Goodnight Kisses

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 2: Goodnight kisses**

It had begun a while ago, the nightly visits.

Adrien had started wondering about his shy classmate that sat behind him and why she acted so different around him, and it resulted in him making visits to her as Chat.

Imagine his surprise when he found out that it was because she _liked_ him. As more than a friend.

He thought it was just because he was famous, but then she started saying how he was so sweet and funny, and he just couldn't believe that someone liked him for _him_.

He saw her in a new light after that.

Adrien paid more attention to her at school and he saw how absolutely amazing she was.

Marinette soon realized that everything she liked about Adrien, she could find the same traits in her partner. He was kind, loyal, and he obviously had a sense of humor.

The two always looked forward to Chat's nightly visits, and they grew closer and closer with each one.

The first few times he visited her, he simply kissed her hand as he left.

Then, they started getting closer, and he began giving her a peck on the cheek. It made both of them blush the first time, but soon enough they were both smiling at the contact.

One night, Marinette was acting absolutely adorable in Chat's eyes, and he kissed her nose to show her that.

They both froze for a few seconds before Marinette changed their routine up even more.

She brushed her lips across his before pulling back and saying good night.

The next night, they acted like nothing was different.

Chat waited until right before he left to ask the question he had been waiting to ask for the entire day.

"Can your knight in shining armor have a goodnight kiss, Princess?"

"You don't have any armor, kitty."

She gave him a big smile.

"But I'll give you one anyway."

 **And there's the one for today. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **And for all of you who use tumblr, this also posted on there. I haven't really used it much so far, but I'm going to be using my tumblr (same name as here darkmagic465) more in the future.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	3. Sweets

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 3: Sweets**

After Adrien's first visit to Marinette's house for the gaming tournament, he couldn't get the picture of all those sweets out of his head.

The buttery croissants and warm cookies.

So, when he was paired up with Marinette for a physics project, he couldn't contain his excitement.

He got another chance at trying her parent's sweets and he got to do physics. It was a perfect situation.

Marinette wasn't the biggest fan of physics, but she definitely grew to like it more as they worked. And she acted more normal around him, too.

She usually acted all nervous, but she ended up calming down at some point. Like when her uncle was visiting.

Adrien stayed for a while after they finished up, just eating pastries and talking with Marinette. And during that time he realized something.

Marinette was just as sweet as the sweets her parents baked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 4: Please, stay?**

With every change in season, a cold goes around, infecting everyone in its path.

Unfortunately, no one is safe.

The sickness eventually spread to our favorite heroes' classroom. So, no one was surprised when Marinette stayed home for a few days.

Still, her friends being the loyal friends they are, and having already dealt with the cold themselves, they visited her after school to try to lighten her spirits.

Alya and Nino, knew of Marinette's crush on the oblivious model and figured that bringing him along would definitely help her out.

So, they brought him along with a secret plan, but he was none the wiser. The blonde just thought that he would be wishing one of his friends well.

When they went up to Marinette's room with hands full of more plain pastries like croissants, Alya and Nino practically leaped onto Marinette's bed and started questioning her health.

She groaned at their behavior and buried herself in her blankets.

Adrien had been standing on the steep steps leading to her bed, but chuckled and took a seat on her bed himself.

"Stop pestering her. She's sick."

The two immediately quieted and the sick girl peeked her head out of her blanket cocoon.

"Adrien?"

"Hi, Marinette? How are you feeling?" He asked with a radiant smile.

She made a noise in the back of her throat and the two just stayed like that, him smiling her staring.

They didn't even notice Nino and Alya exiting the room very slowly.

Finally, Adrien noticed that they were alone and he lifted himself off her covers.

"I'll just leave you to rest. I hope you feel better soon."

The model stood up to leave, but he was stopped by the designer wrapping her fingers around his wrist.

"No."

"What?"

She looked anywhere but at him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Please stay!" Marinette said hurriedly.

"What? Why?" Adrien asked in confusion.

"Just...Please, stay?"

He settled himself back down next to her, not able to resist her plea.

"Whatever you want, Marinette. Your wish is my command."


	5. Firsts

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 5: Firsts**

Since starting school and becoming a superhero, I have had a lot of firsts.

My first day of school. My first group of friends. My first study session with said friends.

I bounded across Paris' rooftops for the first time. I helped defeat my first villain. I transformed into a hero for the first time.

I met Ladybug the first time.

I got my first crush. I fell in love for the first time.

I learned that my love was also my close friend. I revealed myself for the first time.

I got my first girlfriend.

We had our first kiss on our first date.

And for all my future firsts, they were all with her.


	6. Blanket Fort

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 6: Blanket Fort**

By some miracle, Adrien's father let him have a sleepover with his friends. Nino, Alya, and Marinette.

They had it at Marinette's house, mainly because her parents offered a never ending supply of sweets.

Adrien was awkward for the first few minutes, seeing as how he's never been to one before. The other three were a bit more experienced, so they just dived right into the activities and tried to help Adrien have fun.

First up was shoving as many tasty pasteries as they could in their mouths, a good way to ease the blond model into the wonderful world of sleepovers.

They all talked and joked and learned more about their friends.

Like how Adrien had never, in his 15 years of being, built a blanket fort.

His friends were quick to change that, though. Alya even pulled up a post with the dimensions of a perfect fort, which was quickly discarded.

Instead, they built using intuition.

It was very pink, but it was built by three masters and a lover of physics, so it was very secure.

It could fit them all comfortably and was filled with extra pillows, blankets, and anything else soft.

Having used up most of their energy, the friends all layed down, put on a movie, and ate more pasteries.

In their very pink blanket fort.


	7. 4 AM

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 7: 4 A.M.**

 _Tap tap._

I flipped over, pulling my pillow over my ears in hopes of block out the incessant sound.

 _Tap tap._

A groan left my mouth as I realized the knocking wasn't going to end any time soon. I pulled myself off my bed and opened my skylight.

"What do you want, alley cat?"

He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Do I need a reason to visit my girlfriend?"

I crossed my arms and glared.

"Yes, you do. If it is 4 in the morning."

Chat's hand scratched the back of his neck.

"I wanted to ask you about the physics homework." It came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Why do I not believe you?"

He sighed and flopped down on my bed, releasing his transformation.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I just had a bad day. I didn't know it was 4 A.M., and I just wanted to hear your voice."

My expression immediately softened. I had completely forgotten that he had photoshoots all day, which always stress him out.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I've been stressing out about all of the tests we've been having, and I haven't been paying attention to anything else."

I gave him my big cat eye look that could never beat his. "Please forgive me."

Adrien chuckled.

"Of course, Princess."

My lips stretched back into a smile.

"Then, you can come visit every morning at 4 A.M."


	8. New

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 8: New**

Nothing seemed that odd that morning. It seemed like it was just an average day.

Sure, Marinette and Adrien weren't there, but it wasn't that uncommon for either of them to not be there for first period.

Alya came a little late, but she had been covering the latest akuma attack and she was on the other side of the city.

Then, the two superheroes stumbled into the classroom, having been running too fast and too close to each other.

The class came to a standstill. Every eye was on the duo.

If they weren't in their civilian identities, it might not have been such a big deal; Ladybug and Chat Noir are together all the time. But they _were_ their civilian sides.

Adrien and Marinette didn't generally come to class together.

Madame Bustier broke the silence.

"Well, that's new."

Once broken, the silence didn't come again. The classroom was quickly filled with hollering, clapping, a few "finallys", and the screeching from an upset Chloe.

In the middle of it all were Adrien and Marinette.

The new couple that couldn't stop blushing.


	9. It's You

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 9: It's You**

The most recent akuma battle was taxing on both of the heroes. They had to recharge multiple times and they were dead on their feet by the time the akuma was purified.

Neither was in the mood to talk to the reporters, and they happily excused themselves when their miraculous started to beep.

They got to a rooftop a few blocks away before they had to stop for a second and catch their breath.

Then came the dreaded final beeps.

Both of them were still looking at each other in shock as light filled the rooftop. Neither had the chance to look away before their identities were revealed.

Adrien and Marinette were shocked, to say the least. But soon enough, the shock wore off and joy was in its place.

They flew towards each other and met in a relieved hug. A hug full of happiness and love. One that showed they were both glad to discover who the other was.

And at the exact same moment, both whispered the same words of wonder.

"It's you."


	10. Secret Sleepover

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 10: Secret Sleepover**

"Shh...Do you want my parents to hear you?" Marinette got out between laughs.

"I think there's a better chance that they'll over hear you, Princess," Chat responded.

They were laying on Marinette's blanket covered floor. Pillows and extra blankets surrounded them as they lied down talking and watching stuff on her computer.

Neither could stop laughing.

Chat kept making jokes and Marinette kept laughing at them, urging him to join in.

She sneaked down to the bakery at one point, stealing a few leftover pasteries for them to snack on.

Even after their aughter died down and the room filled with silence, they still had their smiles on their faces. They didn't even fade after the two fell asleep.

So there was no question. Their secret sleepover was the best either of them ever had.


	11. PlushiesStuffed Animals

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 11: Plushies/Stuffed Animals**

Marinette had been working really hard on a project she refused to show to Chat during all of his nightly visits.

She fit it in a replica of the box her diary is in. Chat didn't even have the chance to get his hand trapped in the box, seeing as how it was always locked when he came.

But then his wait was over. Marinette was finally done perfecting her creation and she was willing to show it to Chat.

He grinned and bounced up, throwing his arms in the air.

"Finally! What is it? Is it Chat Noir themed? Or maybe Ladybug? Ooh, is it a hat? Or a scarf or a jacket?"

His questions had turned to him just thinking out loud. Marinette couldn't help but laugh.

"I could just _show_ you."

Chat nodded vigorously.

She laughed again and went to open the box, walking slowly to draw out his torture.

"Hurry up! I don't want to wait anymore."

"Oh, you spoiled alley cat. You'll see it when you see it."

Opening the box super slowly, she turned around and hid it behind her back.

When she was right in front of him, she pulled her hands out from behind her back and he finally caught a glance of her big project.

Two plushies.

One is a little Chat. The other was a little Marinette. Both were realistic and adorable.

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes wide.

Then, he reached forward and hugged both plushies to his chest.

"I love them!"


	12. Mon Coeur

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 12:** _ **Mon Coeur**_

The four of them were hanging out at a cafe. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino.

They were studying for a test coming up and Adrien was the only one not concerned that he was going to fail it, so he naturally became the group's tutor.

Books and pencils were strewn across the table; there was constantly coffee or other caffeinated drinks occupying a rather large portion of it.

Adrien and Marinette hadn't yet told their best friends about their relationship, so they had to try to tone down on their loving glances and hands brushing against each other.

"Hey, Adrien. Can you send me that thing with all the first letters making that word?" Marinette asked.

"You mean the acrostic poem?"

"If it's the thing with all the letters on the left, then yes."

Adrien shook his head in amusement before sending her the easy-to-remember poem.

"Hey, anyone want refills?"

Every hand around the table went up, and Alya being the loyal friend that she is, volunteered Marinette to help Adrien hold all of the cups. Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend's antics before getting up and following her secret boyfriend.

Right once they left, their best friends shared a smile at another chance to play matchmaker.

They were still at the counter when Adrien's phone chimed.

Alya was a reporter, she stuck her nose where it didn't belong in hopes of finding out the truth before someone could make up a lie. Or at least, that was her reasoning behind grabbing Adrien's phone.

It was just a text from Natalie asking if everything was okay. Alya clicked the 'back' button and froze at the sight that greeted her.

"Nino, can you look at this?"

He leaned over, but dismissed it almost instantly.

"It's the poem Adrien sent to Marinette. What's the big deal?"

She snapped her head up and pinned Nino with a glare.

"Look at the name."

She shoved the phone back in his face and it instantly went blank.

That's when Marinette and Adrien came back.

"What's up, guys?" Adrien questioned, noticing the looks on his friends' faces.

Nino turned to his best friend.

"Why do you have Marinette saved in your contacts as _Mon Coeur_?"


	13. Elation

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 13: Elation**

It was summertime. And Adrien's dad miraculously lessened his schedule, giving him time to spend with his friends.

They hung out every day, always doing something fun.

Adrien was having the time of his life.

He still had to do photoshoots, fencing, and everything else he had to do on the side of school, but it was worth it. He got to hang out with his friends _every day_ and some work a couple times a week wasn't a big deal.

One night he was just lieing in bed after going paintballing with his friends. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face from how happy he was spending time with them, something he almost never got to do during the school year.

Adrien couldn't come up with a single complaint about his summer and he never wanted the fun to end.

"So, this is what elation feels like."


	14. Telling the Truth

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 14: Telling the Truth**

"Okay, it's time," Alya declared, out of the blue.

Marinette was jolted awake by her best friend's voice. Nino and Adrien had turned in their seats to face the girls.

"What? What's the time?" Marinette's sleepy voice asked.

Nino shook his head in amusement.

"She said 'it's time', as in the beginning of a long awaited conversation."

"Oh. Okay, what's 'it time' for?"

Alya and Nino shared a look before giving their respective best friends their serious look.

"Why are either one of you half asleep at almost any given time?"

"Why do you guys miss class so often?"

"What's with the crazy long bathroom breaks?"

"Why do you always smell like cheese, dude?"

Adrien and Marinette froze, knowing their own answers, but looked at each other when they realized their best friends were talking to _both_ of them.

"I know why I do, but why do you?"

"Why would you do the same thing as me?"

They both questioned simultaneously.

Alya leaned forward, snapping her fingers in between them.

"Uh-uh. You'll answer _me_ first. No asking anymore questions until I get my answers."

The heroes spoke at the same time again.

"I can't answer."

"No comment."

Nino's eyebrows rose at how different their demeanors were. No longer were they joking, childish teenagers. Now, they were blank faced, refusing to share their secrets.

"Come on, dudes. You know how Alya is, she'll find out whatever you're hiding eventually. It would be easier to just give in now. What would be so bad you couldn't tell your best friends?"

"It's complicated."

"I made a promise."

They were beginning to sound like twins, answering similarly at the same moment.

Alya was growing suspicious.

"You know, I'm a reporter. I _will_ find out. It's just whether you tell me or I have to spy on you and figure it out myself."

They both laughed, but it was Marinette who responded, to all of their surprise.

"Trust me, you won't figure out my secret. And I can't tell you. It's not really my secret to tell."

Alya seemed to have accepted this, since she responded with a nod. Then, she turned toward Adrien, whom Marinette was also curious to hear from.

"What about you?"

He paled. "I made a promise."

Her eyebrow rose. "And? I promised I would go to bed at a reasonable hour, which I obviously didn't."

"I don't break my promises."

Alya laughed.

"Of course you don't, little cinnamon roll."

Adrien's face became one full of confusion.

"I'm not a dessert."

The rest of the group laughed, making Adrien even more confused.

Alya and Nino left, leaving the two heroes alone.

They both turned to each other and repeated their earlier questions. Neither of them could understand the other, so they took turns staying quiet and urging the other to talk, but they kept doing it at the same time.

Eventually, they both dissolved into laughter.

Adrien wiped a tear from his eye and voiced what was on both their minds.

"This is _purr_ -diculous."

They both froze, Adrien growing pale.

"I mean-"

"You said what you mean," Marinette interrupted. "And it was terrible. The worst pun you've ever made."

Adrien tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I don't think I've made many puns around you."

"But of course you have... _minou_."

Adrien's expression didn't change at first, but then the gears in his head started turning.

"...My Lady?"

Marinette just nodded, but it put a huge grin on Adrien's face.

He leaned forward and hugged her, squeezing the life out of her.

"I found you," he whispered.

"No, _I_ found _you_."

Alya burst into the classroom, with Nino sprawled out on the floor.

"Okay. The truth. _Now_."


	15. Sunshower

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 15: Sunshower**

My feet were on autopilot, taking me to some unknown destination while my mind was going crazy. My whole world was just flipped upside down.

Adrien is Chat. Chat is Adrien.

And he knew who I was. Ladybug. Marinette.

School was dismissed and I jumped at the chance to get some air, needing to get some time to think.

I was beyond excited, Adrien and Chat being the same person was awesome, but my mind needed some time to connect the dots.

Like how I kissed Chat during Dark Cupid.

I blushed remembering that I had my first kiss, and that he doesn't remember.

"Marinette!"

My name being called yanked me back to reality, where I had walked pretty deep into the park. I turned towards the familiar voice and saw a head of blonde hair. He jogged towards me and I was able to see the brilliant smile on his face.

"Marinette. I thought you were avoiding me."

"What? No, I would never."

I sorta was.

"It kinda seemed like you were."

I shrugged in response.

"Anyway, I thought it would be good if we talked."

"Well...we are."

Adrien let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, but I meant about...well, us."

I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we should. I didn't want the reveal to go this way."

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean Nino and Alya confronting us about our long bathroom breaks and having my hatred of cheese stuffed in my face?"

"You hate cheese? Why do you always smell like it, then?"

"Um, it's the only thing my kwami will eat? Isn't it the same for you?"

I broke down into laughter.

"No! Tikki, my kwami, eats cookies."

Adrien's face fell flat before he pulled on his over shirt and his kwami flew out.

"You mean, you could've eaten _cookies_ all this time?"

The black cat kwami shrugged.

"I _could've_ , but they're gross! Camembert is the only food that is good enough for us godly creatures to eat."

Tikki flew out of my purse and right up to Adrien's kwami.

"Don't say things like that just because you have horrible taste in food."

And the true bickering began.

Our kwamis went back and forth, defending their chosen snack, while Adrien and I watched in amusement. Before long, we turned our attention back to the reveal.

"So…" Adrien began. "I like you. As Ladybug _and_ Marinette. Do you…?"

I couldn't hold back a smile. "Yes."

His nervousness disappeared instantly and was replaced by joy.

We gravitated towards each other and were an inch apart when I felt something on my shoulder.

Then my nose and hand. Soon, we were under a soft shower and the sun. A sunshower.

Even though I was getting more soaked by the minute, I couldn't help the smile that split my face.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain."

I felt something soft on my lips and closed my eyes.

He was kissing me. _Adrien_ was _kissing_ me.

We separated and smiled widely at each other.

"Well, our first kiss was in the rain," he said happily.

"Not exactly. We've...kissed before."

He was shellshocked, but I just told him that I'd explain later before leaning towards him again and connecting our lips.

And the feeling of the sun and the rain at the same time, the sunshower, I would never forget it.


	16. Flowers

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 16: Flowers**

Marinette climbed through her trapdoor, freezing and soaking in the image of her room before letting the door fall closed.

Flowers were everywhere, on her desk, chaise, scattered on the floor, and even hung on the wall. They were all different kinds, but they were all either red or pink.

And in the middle of all the flower madness was Adrien, holding a single pink rose and on one knee.

Marinette approached him slowly, taking in the view of...well, everything.

He gave her a big smile and took her hand, placing a kiss on it.

"Marinette, My Lady, Princess...would you make me the luckiest man on Earth...and go on a date with me?"

She couldn't hold back a giggle. "I would love to, Adrien...Mon Minou."

Adrien stood and swept Marinette up into a hug.

He eventually placed her back on the ground and placed the rose on top of her ear. He tilted his head and looked back and forth between Marinette and the flower before shaking his head.

"Nope. Not as beautiful as you."

 **So, reviews.**

 **First of all, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, reviews always brighten my day.**

 **To Guest,**

 **For Chapter 13, yes, it's supposed to be fluff. Fluff is basically anything happy and I find Adrien getting to spend time with his friends happy.**

 **Thank you, I really try to make everything cute and funny and happy in this fandom...when I'm not doing painful things in stories to move the plot along.**

 **Yes, 'Sunshower' was supposed to be a sequel for 'Telling the Truth'. It wasn't when I started writing, but then I went back and did make it a continuation because inspiration struck and I thought it would work well. Which it apparently did from the rest of your review. And I wanted this chapter to be a continuation of this little mini series I have started.**

 **To Shy-Kitsune-B,**

 **Thank you! I love writing and have been trying to slowly expand on trying out new things. Like participating in Miraculous Fluff Month and starting to post things on tumblr. And I'm starting to take in requests; I'm working on one right now that's really fun to write and I'm just trying to make sure it's as close to perfect as I can before I post it. Wow, you didn't ask about any of that in your review. Anyway, you can also read it on by going to my profile, clicking on this story, and going to that chapter. Or you can check out my tumblr (same name) where all my stuff for Miraculous Fluff Month is also posted. Hope that helps!**

 **And sorry I haven't really done any ANs for this story, I just always want to get the chapters posted. I'll be trying to talk to y'all more in the future.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	17. AU

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 17: AU**

Adrien Agreste, the Prince of Gabriel, wandered through the streets of his favorite vacation place; Paris. His father, Gabriel Agreste, was friends with the king of Paris, Andre Bougeouis, so they visited every once in awhile.

In several of his visits, he heard about the supposed "best bakery in the world". He had never been there before, but he had heard so many stories about their amazing pastries that he just had to try them for himself.

Adrien had to ask for directions several times, but had no problem getting them. He wasn't like Chloe, the Princess of Paris. He was actually kind and everyone he met instantly liked him.

Once he stepped into the bakery, there was the smell of freshly baked bread, chocolate, and a mix of different berries. His eyes widened at the number of pastries there were, all looking absolutely delicious.

"Welcome, what can I get you today?" a girl behind the counter asked.

The Prince's breath hitched at the sight of the beautiful girl. He took a deep breath to calm himself before walking up to the counter...and the girl behind it.

"Are you on the menu?"

Her head snapped up and Adrien immediately regretted his words, which he didn't mean to say.

"Has that line ever worked before?"

"Well, I've never said it before, so...no?"

The girl gave a chuckle.

"Well, I'm Marinette and very much _not_ on the menu. And you are?"

Adrien smiled and reached a hand forward.

"Adrien. Sorry, I really didn't mean the whole 'are you on the menu' thing. I'm normally not that-"

"Cliched? Weird? Stupid?"

"I was going to say _rude_ , but I guess those work. I guess that I just got distracted by your beauty."

Marinette rolled her eyes, but there was still a smile on her lips.

"Well, what would you like? We have pretty much any pastry you can think of."

For Adrien, it was nice getting to talk to someone who didn't know he was royalty. Marinette was treating him like a normal human being, which might not seem like much to her, but it was the best conversation _he_ has ever had.

With a smile he responded, "Surprise me."

 **Sorry if this wasn't that good, I've never written an AU before. And I've never written anything involving any sort of royalty, but I figured that since Gabriel's company is called "Gabriel", that his kingdom would be called that too. Hope y'all liked it.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	18. Gaming

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 18: Gaming**

After the gaming tournament, Adrien had asked Marinette to help him out with Ultimate Mecha Strike III. He was pretty good, but Marinette was amazing.

He hadn't really tried out the lucky charm she gave him, and it would give him another reason to spend some time with Marinette. They didn't really talk that much and it didn't seem right to Adrien, seeing as how she's one of his closest friends.

Plus, if they practiced at her house, they would probably get offered pastries. That's always good.

So, four reasons that he could have used to try to convince her, but she said yes before he could say any of them.

The first game, she won.

The second game, he pulled out her lucky charm when he was about to lose, but he ended up winning.

The third game, Adrien won fairly easily.

The fourth game, Adrien lost, but not before getting some good damage on Marinette's bot.

The fifth game, both were pretty equally matched and the battle went on for a half-hour before Adrien won by the slightest bit.

Then, her parents offered freshly baked cookies, which Adrien accepted before Marinette could say anything.

"Wow! These are delicious!" Adrien exclaimed around a mouthful of cookie.

Marinette smiled as she nibbled on one cookie, while sliding another into her purse. Adrien noticed out of the corner of his eye, but didn't comment on it.

"I guess your lucky charm really is working! I never would've been able to beat you without it."

"That's not true! I just have played it more, so you needed some practice to figure out how to best Marinette-Style."

She threw her arms in the air in a victory pose when she said "Marinette-Style". Adrien threw his head back and laughed.

Marinette had loosened up as the day went on and they both were almost constantly laughing.

Adrien smiled at how this new friendship with Marinette felt amazing.

Who would've thought that gaming would be the cause of that?

 **Hey, y'all!**

 **So, it appears that some of y'all want me to make some of these into full length stories, or at least extend them. So, if you want one extended, let me know and I'll get to work on that.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	19. Best Friend

**Miraculous Fuff Month**

 **Day 19: Best Friend**

"So?" Alya asked.

"What?" Marinette responded.

Alya rolled her eyes.

"Girl, you and Adrien have got something going on, and I want to know about it. First, you both are always missing at the same times. And second, you both disappeared right after school the day Nino and I confronted you guys. Were you trying to get your stories straight?"

"What? Alya, there's nothing going on. We just both need to use the bathroom at the same time, what's so weird about that?"

"Everything! Especially since you're probably not going to the bathroom...Lover Girl."

Marinette leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"And what do you propose we're doing?"

Alya looked at her best friend as if she asked who Ladybug was.

"Duh. Skipping school and going on dates and other romanticy things."

Marinette shook her head.

"Alya, I'm pretty sure 'romanticy' isn't a real word."

"Whatever. The point is, I just want to make sure you guys are actually dating and that all that obliviousness you two showed was just an act."

The designer tilted her head in confusion.

"What obliviousness?"

Alya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Girl, you're going to be the death of me. Are you and Adrien dating, or not?"

"...Yes."

Alya squealed and pulled Marinette into a hug, continuing to make the loud noise right in her friend's ear.

"Ow! Alya, could you at least _try_ to not make me deaf?"

"Sorry, Girl. I just am so happy for you. It took you long enough to realize he liked you."

Marinette's head snapped up as she glared at her friend.

"What did you just say?"

"That Adrien has liked you for a while and you're just now noticing?"

The designer shook her head.

"You didn't tell me that my crush liked me. Why are we friends again?"

The reporter scooched closer to her friend on their bench seat and threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Because you _love_ me, Bestest Friend Ever."

"Sometimes. Like when you're telling me that the guy I like likes me back, those are the times you're the best."

Alya threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh, you're my best friend, all right."

 **Before anyone asks, yes, this chapter is a continuation of the "Telling the Truth" and "Sunshower" chapters.**

 **I hope y'all liked it.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	20. Caught

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 20: Caught**

Sabine Cheng had just finished getting dinner ready and began to call her family to the table.

"Dinner!"

Her husband was there almost instantly, being hungry from a hard day's work in the bakery.

"It smells delicious, honey."

Tom sat down at the table and grabbed a fork to grab a piece of meat, but he paused.

"Where's Marinette?" They couldn't very well dig in without their daughter present.

"She probably has her music on again. I'll go get her."

Sabine went to fetch her daughter and Tom, being the loyal husband and father he is, went with her.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs leading up to Marinette's room, they heard a loud thud come from where their daughter is supposed to be. They glanced at each other before racing up the stairs and throwing her trapdoor open, giving them a view they never expected.

"I guess cats _don't_ always land on their feet," Marinette was saying, not noticing her parents.

"Well, Princess, we generally fall from tall heights and land on our feet, not off of chaises," Chat replied from his uncomfortable-looking position on the floor.

Marinette crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean you want me to push you off my balcony so you can prove that you're wrong?"

Chat harrumphed. "I'm not wrong. I would land on my feet, I just don't want to give you a heart attack from falling that far."

"Trust me, I wouldn't have a heart attack. So does that mean you want to do it?"

"How about no one jumps off the roof and you can't tell me why a superhero is in your bedroom instead?" Tom interjected, making the two finally notice they were there.

They froze before Chat broke the awkward silence.

"I guess we got caught, huh, Princess?"

They all smiled at that before making their way down to the dinner table, Chat included, and having an interesting family meal.


	21. Distance

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 21: Distance**

Since Adrien and Marinette started dating, they've spending a lot of time together. They were barely ever apart. So, when they were assigned a project where you could pick your partners, they obviously chose each other.

...Until they were too loud. And given different partners. On opposite sides of the classroom. _Away_ from each other.

They had to settle for shooting each other looks across the class, hoping not to get caught. Because getting in trouble wouldn't be good.

...But then again, then they would get detention. _Alone._

So, they texted each other and made it as obvious as they could for Madame Bustier.

She gave them detention and didn't bother trying to get them quiet when they started talking and laughing.

They eventually started talking about the project and turned quiet as they thought about how awesome it would be if they were still partners.

Madame Bustier decided that they could be partners again as long as they got the work done.

The two thanked her a million times and were dismissed to go join our friends.

The next day during class, the two got some work done, but were mainly making jokes the whole time. They were just glad they didn't have to deal with being on opposite sides of the room again. Neither were really fans of the distance.

 **Yes, this is yet again another sequel.**

 **I hope y'all liked it.**


	22. Whoops!

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 22: Whoops!**

The duo was an obvious couple by now. Everyone knew and was happy for them, with the exception of Chloe.

Marinette and Adrien were always together and almost always had huge smiles on their faces. They even started calling each other their pet names in public, which they whispered to each other so no one could hear.

Unfortunately, even they mess up sometimes.

They were having lunch with their friends when it slipped.

" _No_ , Ladybug is better," Adrien argued, knowing full well that he was arguing about his girlfriend to his girlfriend.

"You're mistaken. Chat is obviously better," Marinette disagreed, needing her boyfriend to know that she will always find him to be the best.

"Well, Ladybug is the only one who can purify the akumas."

"And Chat is always protecting her."

"But Ladybug's the brain of the duo."

"But Chat is the one who helps the akuma victims after the akuma is purified."

"Well-"

"Okay! We get it! You don't agree and neither one of you will ever change your mind. Just _stop_ ," Alya shouted, tired of the argument.

The couple looked at each other and smiled before hugging to end the argument.

"I guess Chat _is_ pretty awesome," Adrien finally said

"Of course he is, kitty. And I guess that Ladybug is pretty important, too," Marinette voiced.

"But of course, My Lady."

"Excuse me?" Alya's voiced boomed, effectively freezing the two superheroes in the middle of their hug. The only sign they gave that they heard her was their eyes snapping wide open.

"I guess the _Chat_ 's out of the bag," Adrien gave Marinette a goofy grin.

"Whoops!"


	23. Sick Day

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 23: Sick Day**

Marinette let out another cough and Adrien rubbed her back to try and help.

She stopped and leaned into her boyfriend, enjoying the comfort that he was giving her while she felt awful.

Adrien pulled the blankets back around her, wanting to help her be the most comfortable he could. She sighed contently and snuggled closer to him.

"Thanks for being here. I really appreciate it," Marinette said sleepily, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Adrien smiled at her.

"It's really no problem. You're my princess and I'll always be here for you."

"Aww...You're so sweet. Like chocolate chip cookies sweet."

"Wow. That's such an honor from a baker's daughter like yourself."

Marinette giggled before having another coughing fit.

When she fell back on top of Adrien, she realized something.

"I just hope I don't get _you_ sick."

Adrien grinned.

"Well, even if you do, then you'll just have to take care of me."

"I'd be okay with that."

He laughed.

"Well, if you got me sick, I'd hope that you would be okay taking care of me."

Marinette giggled before getting comfy again.

"I think I'm starting to like sick days."

 **Yeah, last chapter was a continuation, and this one is too. Sorry I didn't add that, I meant to.**


	24. Wrong Number

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 24: Wrong Number**

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Marinette impatiently tapped her foot, getting more annoyed at her best friend by the second.

Once it went to voicemail, she ended the call and dialed her friend's number again.

She threw her phone in aggravation, and winced immediately. Luckily, it just bounced harmlessly on her bed.

She grabbed it and went into her contacts, trying again to get through to her friend.

"Hello?"

Marinette didn't bother greeting her.

"You better have been joking. I don't care if you're my best friend, if you tell him about the photos, you lose your pastry privileges."

A gasp came from the other end, but definitely not one from Alya.

"What? How could you ever do something so cruel, Princess? I don't even know about any photos…"

She paled.

"Adrien?"

"Present."

"Sorry, I meant to call Alya."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I could tell. But really, what photos? And what guy?"

"Oh, um...Nothing!"

Marinette pulled the phone away and yelled to her absent best friend, "This is all your fault, Alya!"

"What guy, Princess? Is there someone else?" Adrien called out in a joking manner.

"No! No guy, other than you, of course. There were just some embarrassing photos of me I didn't want Alya to show you."

Marinette internally high-fived herself.

"Okay, I'll just call Alya and ask her to text them to me."

She paled yet again.

"N-No! No need to do that. I mean-Who's 'Princess'? I don't know any Alya. I, uh-Wrong number!"

Adrien chuckled as his girlfriend quickly hung up on him, not making him any less determined to find out about those pictures.

 **Yet another sequel! I hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	25. Favorite Things

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 25: Favorite Things**

Everyone has favorites. Favorite colors, sports, and games.

Then there are favorite people. Parents, best friends, boyfriends or girlfriends.

And there are favorite things. They can be your favorite for so any reasons, just like all favorites. Sometimes for what they look like, sometimes for a memory or person they're attached to, and sometimes for a feeling they give you.

On Adrien and Marinette's first date, they went to a carnival. There were games, food, and rides and they did it all.

They played the ring toss game and gave their prizes to a little girl who tried so hard but could land any of the rings.

They got burgers and fries and gave them to another couple that had dropped their food when someone harshly pushed them out of the way.

And they got to the front of the line for the ferris wheel to give up their spot for two siblings who would be first in line for the next ride, but their mom said they had to go in a few minutes, before they would even get on.

Both of them just helped those others without a second thought, but it didn't mean they didn't have a good night.

The siblings gave them the rest of their tickets for the rides, seeing as how they wouldn't be able to use them, and the couple got them a funnel cake to thank them for their kindness.

Then they got to the water shooter game. They sat on one side with another player they couldn't see on the other side and that other player won.

The couple was surprised when the little girl they had met earlier ran up and gave them the cat stuffed animal she had won from the water shooter game.

Adrien and Marinette couldn't help but smile as the grinning girl proudly handed Adrien the cat and they tried to decline the offer, but she pushed it at him and ran away so they couldn't give it back.

And Adrien had offered to give it to Marinette, but she had said she already had a kitty, so he happily kept it to remember one of the best nights of his life.

And that cat stuffed animal quickly became his favorite thing; it was adorable, always made him remember that night with Marinette, and it always made him smile.


	26. Umbrella

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 26: Umbrella**

The weather for the day could reflect Marinette's mood. It was gloomy and raining.

Of course her day would have been great if _any_ of her friends showed up to school, but alas, they didn't.

When school ended she just wanted to go home and interrogate her friends, but she forgot her umbrella and the rain was pouring down harder than it had all day.

She sighed before deciding to just make a run for it.

Before she took a step into the rain, she heard the most amazing thing.

"Hi, Marinette," Adrien said.

Marinette whipped around to see her boyfriend standing there, holding an umbrella. Despite her joy at finally seeing one of her friends, she remembered that she was left alone all day.

"And where exactly have you been? And what about Alya and Nino?"

Adrien looked scared for a moment, but then appeared calm again.

"Well, I had a last minute photoshoot, but I don't know about Alya or Nino."

Marinette just stared at him and he caved.

"Okay, okay. I was going to show you later, but if it means staying alive, I'll just tell you now."

He pulled his phone out and clicked on a picture, turning it around to show it to his girlfriend. She gasped at the sight of all the beautiful lights and flowers surrounding a table.

"I wanted to plan something special for our anniversary and had Nino and Alya help me. We tried to get back here on time, but the rain was causing a lot of traffic and accidents and we just got back. Please don't hate us."

Marinette didn't say anything for a moment, but then she leaped forward and tackled him in a hug.

"How could I ever hate my kitty?"

Adrien grinned before taking a step into the rain. He held out his hand to his girlfriend and kept the umbrella held up to make sure that she wouldn't get wet once she joined him.

She smiled back and took his hand, stepping under the umbrella that had started it all.

 **Yup, it's another continuation.**


	27. Profound Confession

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 27: Profound Confession**

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other then nodded.

"It's time."

They turned to their friends, Nino and Alya.

"Um...what time is it?" Nino asked nervously.

"It's time for the truth."

Alya looked at her friends suspiciously.

"What truth? That would mean you guys have been either lying to us or withholding information." Alya narrowed her eyes at them.

"Which is it?"

The couple glanced at each other.

"Lying."

"And what _exactly_ have you been lying about?"

Adrien took a deep breath.

"We don't go to the hangouts with you guys because...we hang out with Mari's parents."

There was complete silence.

Alya and Nino were processing that their best friends skipped movies to hang out with adults and Marinette and Adrien were waiting for their friends' reactions.

Nino broke the silence.

"Why didn't you guys just say so? Mari's parents are awesome. There was no need to lie about having homework."

And the duo was instantly relieved that Marinette's parents agreed to cover for them so their friends wouldn't be mad at them anymore. Even though they did have game nights right before patrol, so it wasn't really a lie.


	28. I Got This For You, But

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 28: I Got This For You, But…**

Chat tapped on his girlfriend's skylight and hid his gift behind his back, but he looked around and remembered something. He shifted nervously until he got invited inside.

He bounced onto her bed and gave Marinette a shaky smile as he fidgeted.

"So, I wanted to do something all sweet and I got this for you, but…"

Chat pulled a box of chocolates out from behind his back.

"I didn't stop to think that your parents were the best bakers in Paris and that you had an endless supply of chocolate at your disposal until I was already here."

Marinette wrapped her hand around his, making him look up and see her smile.

"I love them."


	29. I Do

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 29: I Do**

"Do you, Adrien Agreste, take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be your eternal partner in Ultimate Mecha Strike III? Never to even consider playing with another for as you shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take Adrien Agreste to be your eternal partner in Ultimate Mecha Strike III? Never to even consider playing with another for as you shall live?"

"I do."

"And now, you may-wait. What am I supposed to say for this?" Nino asked.

Alya groaned. "You ruined it Nino. It was a great ceremony and I was filming it perfectly and you _ruined_ it."

Adrien and Marinette chuckled from where they were standing in front of her computer. They didn't think this was all that necessary, but Alya completely disagreed. When Nino went to be partners with Adrien, Alya acted liked he did the unspeakable.

And that's how they ended up having a wedding-like ceremony for the couple to be gaming partners forever.

"But should I still say the whole kissing thing? And if I do that, should I say 'you may now kiss your gaming partner' or what?"

While those two argued, Adrien turned to Marinette.

"Would you like to play some Ultimate Mecha Strike, My Lady?" he gestured towards her computer.

Marinette replied with a smile.

"I would love to, kitty."


	30. Unmasked

**Miraculous Fluff Month**

 **Day 30: Unmasked**

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other before turning towards their best friends.

"Uh-oh."

Alya and Nino were standing there in shock, not saying a word.

"So...we can explain," Adrien said. "Right, Marinette?"

He looked over at his girlfriend, who looked like a deer in headlights but quickly snapped out of it.

"Um...yeah."

Nino shook his head to clear it.

"You guys...Ladybug and Chat Noir...are the same."

Adrien opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it before turning back to his girlfriend. "Yeah. That's pretty much it."

Marinette hit his arm and he clutched his arm.

"Well, I mean...yeah. Marinette, there's no way around it. They saw us detransform, we can't say we aren't...us."

She sighed, reluctantly agreeing with her boyfriend. They both turned towards their friends and the reaction they had been waiting for happened.

"You guys are superheroes and you didn't tell us?!" Alya yelled, causing both heroes to sigh.

They settled in for Alya's lecture, knowing it was going to be long and involve lots of screaming.


End file.
